


Pride StereK

by AleHoku



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Pride, Pride2019, sterek
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 16:46:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19398262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AleHoku/pseuds/AleHoku
Summary: El largo viaje por fin terminaba , de Beacon Hills a New York, para disfrutar no solo  de un tiempo de descanso, sino para elevar la bandera arcoiris con sus amigos.Especial PRiDE 2019





	Pride StereK

─ ¡Por fin!─ el viaje había terminado, poco más de dos días en carretera con experiencias estresantes e interesantes habían dado sus frutos y ahora estaban en un hotel de cuatro estrellas, el humano se tiró a la cama ─Me duele el trasero.

Derek dejó las maletas junto al armario, aunque igual se sentó en el colchón; estaba igual de atareado que el humano. El castaño se dio la vuelta quedando con la mirada al techo ─ Pero no hemos hecho nada─ le respondió el lobo. El humano se ruborizo y le lanzó la almohada provocando que el mayor soltara una larga carcajada.

─ Tu auto acaba de quitarme todas las posaderas que tenía y tú solo te piensas en sexo─ se levantó sujetando al mayor por el cuello para tratar de arrojarlo a la cama pero apenas pudo moverlo unos centímetros. ─ Idiota.

Derek giró su cabeza para encontrarse con el rostro de Stiles ─ ¿Cansado? ─ ambos sonrieron y no dejaron pasar la oportunidad para darse un largo beso, que termino con ellos dos en la cama, sin camiseta, ni pantalones, las manos del lobo masajeando la cintura de su humano y sus dientes besando y mordiendo la blanca piel de cuello de este.

Los largos dedos del adolescente se aferraban a la espalda del lobo ─Derek─ el nombre de su pareja salía de su boca con deseo.

─ ¿Sí?─ El nombrado se detuvo un momento para prestarle atención.

Sus manos pasaron por su cuello, acariciando su cabello, orejas y mejillas, que sujetó con fuerza para pegar su frente con la de él ─ Te amo ¿lo sabes?

Los blancos dientes de Derek se mostraron en una gran sonrisa y asintió ─ Yo también te amo Stiles─ se abalanzó contra el humano haciéndole cosquillas, el chico empezó a reír de forma exagerada tratando de apartar al moreno, pataleaba y empujaba

─Para─ apenas podía respirar. Las risas empezaron a amainar, Derek retenía al joven de las muñecas pegándolo a la cama ─ ¿Qué tienes planeado Sourwolf?

─Realmente solo quiero pasar el tiempo contigo─. Aquellas palabras eran sinceras, eran pareja en toda la ley, todos lo sabían y le apoyaban ante cualquier cosa, pero a veces era difícil estar juntos, Stiles debía estudiar para la universidad y Derek podía ser un hombre lobo pero quedarse desempleado estaba fuera de sus planes de vida, había decidido empezar los exámenes para policía en Beacon Hills. Con todo eso, sus horarios eran un desastre y apenas se podían ver en la semana.

El lío para planear aquel viaje fue épico, hasta que Lydia intervino y pudo todo en orden. _"¿Estamos seguros que no es una bruja?"_ fue lo que comento Liam a Scott y Stiles una vez todo estuvo listo, _"Solo es Lydia"_ fue su respuesta.

─De acuerdo─ respondió Stiles a las palabras del lobo, el moreno lo abrazo acomodándose contra su cuerpo. Los músculos de Derek lo aprisionaba y forzaban a mantenerse contra él, Las piernas delgadas del menos se enredaban contra las del mayor provocando más fricción en su entrepierna. ─Derek.

─Stiles.

Los cálidos labios del humano se acercaron a los del lobo, que fue correspondido por el mayor. Las manos del chico recorrieron la espalda de Derek, las garras del lobo rasgaron la ropa interior del castaño. ─ ¡Hey!─ gritó el muchacho entre enojado y alegre ─ No hagas eso.

Pero en lugar de detenerse le encajó los dientes en el hombro, sujetándolo por los glúteos para acomodarlo contra sus genitales. La lengua del lobo empezó a bajar lamiendo su pálida piel hasta llegar a su pecho, comenzó a lamer y morder los pezones del humano que se estremeció abrazando la cabeza.

─ ¿Duele? ─ preguntó el lobo mirándole a los ojos, la cara roja de vergüenza del chico le parecía adorable.

─No─ le respondió, acariciando su nuca y cabello.

Los roces y toqueteos de ambos se prolongaron por un largo rato, era cierto que querían continuar hasta al amanecer pero ambos estaban casado así que terminaron solo acostados y abrazados.

El sol empezó a entrar por las cortinas, haciendo que Stiles se levantara con demasiado sueño, se estiró quitándose el dolor de los músculos, miró a su compañero descansar a su lado aferrándose a su cintura desnuda ─ Buenos días ─ llamo al lobo besándole la mejilla, recibió un gruñido por de parte del lobo que deseaba seguir durmiendo. ─Arriba, dormilón─ lo molesto el humano y las respuestas del otro seguían siendo sonidos de queja y gruñidos.

Cuando Stiles y Derek bajaron al comedor se encontraron con el resto de la manada, Lydia iba vestida con un vestido de colores rosas y naranjas ─ Buenos días─ Los recio Scott que separaba a Liam y Malia que peleaban por una pieza de pollo a la naranja.

─ ¿Ya están listos? ─ pregunto el humano sentándose a su lado, Kira asintió y levantó una bandera multicolor, Malia asintió con la boca llena, Liam no respondió solo se empezó a comer un pudin que le entrego Scott.

─Es hora de irnos ─ anunció Lydia.

Salieron del hotel para caminar un largo rato hasta llegar Fifth Avenue, podían ver cientos de personas que llegaban vestidos de forma extravagante, con banderas del colectivo LGBT+, adolescentes, jóvenes adultos, niños, padres, abuelos, todo tipo de personas estaban emocionadas por empezar la marcha con carteles de amor, desde bandas escolares hasta un grupo del departamento de policías.

Stiles tomó pintura azul y rosa y le pinto el cabello a Liam de rosa y a Kira de azul, Malia se puso una falda de colores pastel y un sujetador negro, levantó una bandera de colores rosas y naranjas como el vestido de Lydia, la pelirroja por su parte no perdió la oportunidad de ir como la reina del desfile con corona y capa.

─Su majestad─ Scott hizo una reverencia a la muchacha que sonrió, por su parte el alfa iba vestido como todos los días pero no pudo evitar pintarse las mejillas de rosa, morado y azul. El lobo la subió sobre sus hombros no fue difícil que resaltará. Kira alzó la bandera arcoíris pero caminar con ella sería difícil así que Malia la ayudaba.

Stiles se puso como capa la bandera bisexual, Derek con su típica vestimenta de tipo duro pero con la bandera trans y bisexual colgadas del hombro derecho.

─¡Listos!─ gritó Stiles de forma eufórica.

La marcha inició por toda la Fifth Avanue, la música empezó a sonar por, las risas, el canto y todo se escuchaba en todos lados, las personas bailaban, brincaban y saludaban a los demás, las cámaras se movían por los carros alegóricos y participantes.

Stiles sonría mirando todo a su alrededor, el confeti caía, tantos colores se notaban en el aire.

─ ¡SOY BISEXUAL!─ grito Stiles seguido por una carcajada nacida desde el fondo de su corazón, había lágrimas en sus ojos demasiado emocionado, Derek lo abrazo por la espalda besándole la mejillas. ─¡Y MI NOVIO ES EL MEJOR!

**Author's Note:**

> Este fue un one-shot especial para el Pride de este año 2019. 
> 
> Espero que les gustara, se que es algo corto y eso pero de verdad quería publicar algo especial por las fechas, en especial porque este año a sido muy agitado para mi. 
> 
> Ahora, seas o no parte del colectivo, este mes es para compartir un mensaje de apoyo y respeto, no tienes que avergonzarte de quien eres, recuerda que hay mucha gente como tu a tu lado que te ayudará cuando sea necesario. Amate y ama como tu sabes hacerlo, que nadie te lo impida, disfruta de tu vida como quieres mientras respetes a los demás. 
> 
> Recuerda no necesitas ser la causa para apoyarla.
> 
> Pueden apoyarme invitandome un Cafe en Ko-fi
> 
> Pueden apoyarme invitandome un Cafe en Ko-fi   
> [Support Me on Ko-fi](https://ko-fi.com/I2I7Q36X)
> 
> Mis redes sociales.  
> Twitter : @AleHoku   
> Instagram : alehoku  
> Facebook: Ale-Hoku


End file.
